


Caregiving

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [6]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James and Alec decide Q needs a day off.





	Caregiving

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “Do you...well...I mean... I could give you a massage?”

Q’s POV

He’s exhausted, literally and figuratively. It’s been nearly seventy-two hours since he brought his second companion back into life. He knew that the spell was going to be draining. After all, when he did Alec’s new body, he ended up sleeping nearly two days. This seems different for some reason.

Rubbing a hand across his face, he sways in place. Maybe he needs to take a nap. He hasn’t gotten a lot of sleep in recent months, even though he’s been getting more sleep since his companion’s ghosts first stayed with him.

“Q,” James murmurs, as he appears at his side, “Alec’s almost got dinner done.”

He smiles at the taller man, “All right.”

Carefully putting everything away, he motions towards the door and follows the blue eyed man towards his kitchen.

When they get there, Alec pivots towards them, as if he heard their approach, which is possible, though he didn’t notice any extra noise.

James guides him towards a seat, one of the large fluffy armchairs with a table beside it.

Amused, he settles in the chair, watching as the pair moves around. They remind him of the big cats he’s found in the movies he’s been able to restore. There is a part of him that wonders if there are still big cats somewhere in the world, but he doesn’t feel like leaving the safety of his compound to find out.

“We’ve decided you need to take a day off,” the blue eyed man comments as he settles in one of the other chairs.

“Why?” he queries, glancing between them.

Alec walks over carrying a few plates, handing one to him, another to James, and settles in the last seat with his plate. “You’re still exhausted even though it’s been a few days, and you didn’t stay this tired after giving me this body.”

He shrugs, while it’s true, he hasn’t worked any magic, at least not that he can recall, that doesn’t mean he hasn’t used some of the minor magics. He’s caught himself doing things like turning on lights and heating the air around him out of habit in the past.

“Dinner,” James lifts his plate, “a nice soak in that tub, and relaxing evening.” Lips twitching in the ghost of a smirk, “Then no working on projects tomorrow.”

“We…” Alec starts, hesitating as if searching for the right words, “Do you...well...I mean…” frustration fills his voice, “I could give you a massage?”

Why is Alec hesitant to ask? He wonders as he pokes at his food, eating more out of habit than hunger. Although it’s really good, at least way better than anything he cooks. Does it have something to do with the fact all three of them have bodies now? Or is there something else that he is missing?

It’s been a bit odd adjusting to sleeping with two other people nearby, but also been enjoyable. He gets cold so easily so having a pair of warm bodies to snuggle into is wonderful. While there had been some physical reactions the first day, they hadn’t pushed and he hasn’t really noticed if they had more reactions or not. They have their own area and he’s moderately certain that they spent some time reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies.

“Okay,” he’s a bit hesitant, but why would either of them want to give a him a massage? Is there an actual point to it?

James chuckles, a rough sound that seems to surprise both of them. “Don’t worry, it’ll be enjoyable, and maybe you’ll sleep more than four hours after.”

He tips his head to the side, studying the pair as he tries to figure out what he’s missing, he ends up shrugging instead. “This is tasty.”

They let it drop, at least for the moment, giving him some time to think about the offer and why they would make it. One thing he knows for sure, this pair is quite different than most the people he’s come in contact with. Or maybe he’s the different one. That’s all together possible as well since he’s never done very well with people. Either way, he finds it sweet that they seem determined to care for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to Zephyrfox & SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
